charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x01 Underworld Calling
Phoebe (Narration): It had been a month since I made a deal with the devil. sits in the attic of Halliwell Manor, The Book of Shadows on her lap and three white candles burning in front of her Phoebe (Narration): A month since I asked him to help save my sisters. Piper: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. waits for something to happen... silence Piper (louder and frustrated): Come to us who call you near! Come to us and settle here! waits again. Silence. She wipes a tear from her eye Phoebe (Narration): Leo orbed to my sisters just in time to heal them both. Right when the Source’s minions came for us; Cole and I. enters Prue: Piper? What’s going on? Piper: I’m trying to get Phoebe back...obviously. What else have we been doing for the last month? Prue: Sweetie I told you, The Source put up his magic barriers right after he got Phoebe and Cole. That’s why Leo can’t orb in, why Cole can’t shimmer out. Besides, even if we broke through, you know the deal Phoebe made, it’d kill her. Piper (fighting back tears): We can’t just give up. Everything’s falling apart. The Source has Phoebe and Cole, Leo blames himself, my powers get worse every day! Prue: We won’t give up. We will get Phoebe back, I swear to you. But this is The Source of All Evil we’re talking about. We’re down a sister and a powerful demon, we need to be smarter than we’ve ever been, or else...let’s just be glad he’s decided not to kill them. to a cave in the underworld. Phoebe kneels beside the Oracle, chained to the ground Phoebe: Why haven’t you killed us? Oracle strokes her crystal ball Oracle: You’re a Charmed One. You’re future is overflowing with promise and fortune...was anyway. Phoebe: What’s your point? Oracle: Death isn’t suitable for you Phoebe, not yet. You and your sisters, you’re basically royalty in the world of good magic. We can’t just extinguish such a bright light, when we can pollute it beyond all recognition. Oracle smirks. Phoebe glares angrily at her. The Oracle waves her hand over the crystal ball Oracle: Belthazor however... ball reveals and image of Cole, chained to a large slab of rock. A large muscle bound demon looms over him holding a very long thin blade. Cole: No please, no! demon plunges the blade into Cole’s leg, takes another blade from behind him and plunges it into Cole’s other leg. Cole screams in agony squeezes her eyes shut, tears stream down her cheeks -OPENING SEQUENCE- orbs into Piper’s bedroom and finds her hidden under the covers. He looks around and sees almost the entire bedroom destroyed Leo: Oh my God! Demon attack? peeks out Piper: If only! slowly lifts the covers off of her body. walks in Prue: Piper? What happened? jumps. The room dims as the light bulb in her lamp explodes Piper: That happened. Didn’t we talk about knocking? Leo (to Prue): You didn’t hear her doing all this? Prue: I’ve been out all night, at the mausoleum. Piper: Why? Prue: I don’t know, Cole spent a lot of time there; I thought he might have left something there that might help. He was running from bounty hunters for months, I figured he may have had something to help him escape in case he got caught. Piper: Kind of a long shot. Prue: What else do we have? looks at Leo, her expression implying that that isn’t a rhetorical question Leo: The Elders do have one idea... but it’s anything but fool proof. Piper: Whatever it is, we’ll make it work. Prue: Absolutely. sighs Leo: When Phoebe made the deal to stay in the underworld, she was made to sign a contract. Prue: In the style of Doctor Faustus? Leo: That’s not as fictional as you might think. Anyway, according to The Elders, the contract says that so long as Phoebe is alive and is a witch, she will follow the orders of the Source. If she refuses him, she’ll be destroyed instantly by the magic of the contract. The Elders have seen the Source do this before. He likes to corrupt powerful witches, have them as allies. Piper: Okay... but where’s the part where we kick his ass, save Phoebe and party like it’s 1999? Leo: Well, like I said, it’s only effective if she’s alive and has her powers. Prue: So, presuming that killing her would be slightly counterproductive; if we relinquish her powers she’ll be free? Leo: Yes. But... Piper: I know, we burnt it, but we should be able to remember it. Leo: But you can’t just relinquish her powers remember, you relinquish all your powers, the magic is linked to all three of you. You wouldn’t be able to fight to get her out of the Underworld and you still need your magic to get through the barriers. Prue: Well then why are you even suggesting this? Leo: Because I might have an alternative. See, I have an old friend... to Underworld Cole lies on the ground, hands bound behind is back. His clothes are stained with blood, he’s just starting to regain consciousness. He sees the The Source and two henchmen standing before him Source: You’re still incredibly strong, despite letting your disgusting humanity overwhelm you. Most demons would have been dead by now... but thank you for being able to stay lucid through so much torture; that makes it all so much more enjoyable. Cole: Killing me will only infuriate Phoebe. Then she’ll be all the more ready to kick your ass when her sisters save her. Source: It’s been a month Belthazor. Shax killed the doctor, I got Phoebe. The sisters failed miserably, lost an innocent and a sister, yet they haven’t attempted to fight me yet? Who are you kidding? Cole: They’re too smart to just charge in here; you’re just too egocentric to admit it! That’s why they’ll beat you. Source raises his hand, signalling to one of the henchmen beside him. The henchman approaches Cole, takes a dirty white cloth from his pocket and ties it around his head, tightened between his lips Source: I think further ahead than you may think Belthazor. The Charmed Ones will see that soon, whether they get back their sister or not. The greater plan is already in motion, I made sure of that the moment you and your witch were detained. Source flames out. His henchmen shimmer out. Cole tosses and turns trying to get free, his cries muffled by the gag to a quaint suburban street. The trees are covered in blossom and the sun is shining orbs in with Prue and Piper Prue: I thought you said she was a vampire. Leo: She is. Piper: Then why does she live in Stepford? Wouldn’t somewhere less sunny be more fitting? Leo: The sunlight thing is a myth. In fact, it might be an idea to disregard everything you’ve seen in the movies... Prue: How about Buffy? Piper: That was a movie. Prue: Not a good one; the series is a cult. You just can’t compare it to... Leo: My point ladies! Kelly is a real modern day vampire, not Dracula. Just as you are real modern day witches, not green skinned hags chasing little girls down the yellow brick road. Piper: Okay we get it. Kelly? What a lame name for a vampire. statuesque woman with dark hair and dark skin, wearing a black dress and sunglasses approaches Kelendria: We’re not that close yet sweetie. How about you just call me Kelendria? to Keledria’s living room. A cosy, brightly decorated room Kelendria: Tea? Coffee? Piper and Leo sit on the sofa Prue: No thank you, we’re in a hurry. sits down on a chair with a cup of coffee. She takes a vile full of blood from her pocket and mixes it into the cup looks disgusted. Prue looks outraged Kelendria: Relax. It’s pig blood, I shop at the butchers. No human, not even donors. Leo (to Prue and Piper): Vampires aren’t good or evil. Some are killers, some aren’t. Kelly is the latter. Kelendria: So Leo, what brings you here after all this time? Leo: We need your help. Piper: I’m still unsure us to how a vampire can help us... wait, she’s not going to turn Phoebe is she? Kelendria: I don’t do that. Leo: Vampires absorb energy, a lot of that is down through blood drinking, but there are other ways. (To Kelendria) We need you to absorb their sister’s magic. Prue: Wait, what? We’ve just met this woman! Leo: If she does this, you’ll be able to save Phoebe because she’ll no longer be magical and the contract will be nullified. You can use a power of three spell to transfer the magic back after. Kelendria: Leo darling, why exactly do you need me to do this? Piper (to Leo): How did you say you knew her again? Leo: Not that way. (To Kelendria) The Source, he has her under a contract. Kelendria: I see. So it’s not just low level hell spawn I’d be facing? Leo: I’m afraid not. sighs. She stands and looks outside the window at her beautiful street Kelendria: I don’t know Leo. I’ve worked hard to build a peaceful life for myself. stands and walks over to Kelendria Prue: Please. She’s our baby sister. I promise we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe if you help us. Our family is on the line. turns to Prue and gives her a sympathetic look Kelendria: You must be Prue, I’ve heard some great things about you. smiles and turns to Leo and Piper Kelendria: Okay. I hope you girls are as good as they say you are. to the Underworld. Phoebe is still chained to the ground with The Oracle guarding her. Suddenly a siren sound starts to wail. Source flames in Source: They’ve broken the barriers. Keep them from her! demonic guards appear. The Source flames out Phoebe: Thank God. orbs in with Prue, Piper and Kelendria guards approach them. Prue waves her hand and sends one flying against a wall. Piper waves her hands and blows one up, but knocks herself over with the explosion at the same time; Leo goes to heal her. The third henchman produces an energy ball and is about to aim for Prue, but Kelendria launches herself at him before he has a chance, biting into his necks until he is dead Kelendria (spitting out to blood): Yuck! Foul demon blood! demon that was thrown by Prue gets up Phoebe: Guys, I’m so glad you... demon grabs hold of Phoebe and holds a knife to her throat Oracle grabs Phoebe and the demon kneels behind holding a knife to Phoebe’s throat Oracle: She belongs to the Source now. If we don’t kill her, the contract will! Demon: Yeah, what hope do you have? You lost your fair share of innocents. gets more and more angry Prue: You don’t get it do you? We’re the Charmed Ones. We may not always get a clean victory, but we’ll keep fighting your sorry asses until the world and our family is safe. This ends now! Prue waves her hand, unleashing a powerful wave of energy. The Oracle and the demon are hit by the wave and sent flying backwards. They hit the cave wall and explode on impact Prue: That was new! Piper: Why didn’t it effect Phoebe. Leo: You’re telekinesis must be getting a lot stronger. Perhaps you can keep people you don’t want to hit immune now. Piper: Not to mention destroying them with one shot. Kelendria: That was hot! Phoebe: Who is she? Prue: You can trust her. (To Kelendria) We’ll have to be fast, more will come. points at the chains and releases Phoebe. Kelendria kneels in front of Phoebe Kelendria: Take my hands and close your eyes. You might feel weaker after, but this shouldn’t hurt at all. holds Kelendria’s hands, Phoebe glows, then Kelendria glows. Phoebe looks faint. Kelendria holds her up Kelendria: Sorry sweetie, you have a lot more power to drain than I realised. and Prue hold Phoebe up at either side Piper: Okay, let’s get Cole and get out of here. to the Manor. Phoebe’s bedroom. She sits on her bed while Cole sleeps under the covers. Cole wakes up Cole: Hey Phoebe: Hey Cole: Did the vampire give you your powers back? Leo talked about what had happened when he checked in. Phoebe: Yeah she did. We owe her, but she doesn’t seem to want anything from us, looks like we might have a new ally. Cole: Well we’re certainly not in a position to be turning allies away. Phoebe: One thing I don’t get. Cole: What’s that? Phoebe: The Source sends Shax; a powerful upper level demon to kill a doctor. But then, when he knew my sisters were coming, he used three low level minions and his Oracle! When we went to get you, you weren’t even guarded. looks concerned Phoebe: Can you make sense of that? I sure can’t. Cole: Perhaps the Source was more successful than we think. We were there for a while, who knows what he could’ve done without us knowing. Phoebe: Well... I guess we’ll just have to keep check of everything. But we can be happy for now. Just now. Leo healed what he could, but you still need to rest until your demon side recovers, you were hurt really bad. leans over Cole and plants a kiss on his lips to the living room. Prue, Piper and Leo walk Kelendria to the front door Prue: We really can’t thank you enough. Piper: You’re sure there’s nothing we can do for you? Leo: We owe you for putting yourself in danger like that. Prue: And saving me from that energy ball. smiles Kelendria: I’ll tell you what. You were telling me about your club P3? How about you buy me a drink some time? Piper: I just probably mention that we don’t do blood. Kelendria: You think I’d have this body without a balanced diet? Prue: It’s a date. Bye Kelendria. opens the front door Kelendria: Please, call me Kelly. to The Underworld. The Source stands proud amongst the ashes of his minions Source: The seed has been planted. It is done. -End of episode-